Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston assembly for a shock absorber, and more particularly, to a piston assembly for a shock absorber, which is capable of improving a ride comfort by exhibiting a damping performance over a low-frequency section and a high-frequency section.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a shock absorber is designed to support a weight of a vehicle body and suppress and dampen a vibration transferred from a road surface to the vehicle body, contributing to improving a ride comfort and protecting loaded goods and various parts of a vehicle.
Such a shock absorber includes a cylinder filled with a working fluid (oil), a reciprocating piston rod connected to a vehicle body, and a piston valve connected to a lower end of the piston rod to slide within the cylinder and control a flow of the working fluid.
However, in such a shock absorber, members corresponding to a low-frequency section and a high-frequency section need to be separately installed.